Allegiant Ending Rewrite
by ImDivergentICantBeControlled
Summary: Don't lie. You weren't satisfied with the ending of Allegiant. In this version, Tris survives. I'm not sure I want to make a complete story of after this. I like the ending with a happy note and peace. This is a short 1 chapter story.


_**Don't lie. You weren't satisfied with the ending of Allegiant. In this version, Tris survives. I'm not sure I want to make a complete story of after this. I like the ending with a happy note and peace. **_

_**Veronica, if you're reading this, I was forced to read Divergent against my will by my friends who were (and are) Divergent maniacs. I love your writing. Thanks for writing Divergent. Now, whenever I go to sleep, I say "Goodnight, sleep tight! Don't let Peter stab you in the eye with a butter knife!" . **_

_**Without further to say, here it is!**_

Epilogue

Tris

It's been over 5 years since I resisted the death serum. Tobias and I are now married. We've left the life of violence behind us in the past with the old factions. Tobias now works as a politician. Life is great without all the violence. Today, I'm going to be picking up Evelyn from the new and improved 's been living out of Chicago for a few years now. She's going to be moving in with us. Tobias says she's changed and I want to be sure of it myself.

"Hey mom! I'm back from school!" Ten, our daughter slammed the door. "Is Dad working late again?"

"Not today! We're going to pick up your grandma today." I smiled.

"Today? Can I come?" Ten begged.

"No. Uncle Caleb's gonna babysit you." Caleb has really changed. I've forgiven him. His past is in the past.

"Uncle Caleb? All he does is sit on a chair and read!" Ten complained.

"Don't talk about your Uncle like that!" I scolded her. We heard the front door shut.

"Dad! Why can't I come? I don't want Uncle Caleb to babysit me!" Ten ran to him. Tobias is always too soft with her.

"Of course you can come! Who told you that you couldn't?" Tobias said kissing Ten on her forehead. Ten pointed at me.

"I thought we discussed this, Tobias!" I looked at him.

"I don't see the harm in her coming."

"I already told Caleb!" We continued arguing until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Instead of hearing the low voice of Caleb, we heard a sweet worn out voice.

"Surprise!" Evelyn said.

Tobias

"Evelyn! We were going to pick you up! How'd you get here?" I asked in shock.

"I took the train of course! I didn't want you guys to go all the way to the Bureau to get me so I contacted some people who owed me a favor and here I am!" Evelyn smiled. She seemed much happier.

"I better call Caleb." Tris said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Evelyn, meet Ten. Ten, meet your grandmother." I introduced them.

"Hello little cutie! How old are you?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm 4 years old." Ten said. Evelyn looked up with a grin. This is it. Giving the new Evelyn a chance. I'm feeling nervous but I know she changed. She chose me over ruling the city.

"Ten, how about you go get your artwork?" I suggested. Ten hurried off to her room.

"No news from your father?" Evelyn asked me. I shook my head. The last time I saw Marcus was when Johanna decided to accept the peace agreement. I still shudder at the thought of Marcus but I always remind myself that I am mentally stronger than him. I would never hurt Ten.

Tris

Having Evelyn around is a bit weird but we've gotten used to her. Ten is very close to her.

"Good morning, Tris." Tobias said as I set the table.

"Is Evelyn dropping off Ten today?" I asked.

"Tris, it's the weekend."

"Right."

"So, I take it you've been busy with work."

"Yea. Teaching isn't the easiest thing ever. Especially when you have to remind people that we're all equal. No one is 'genetically damaged'. We're all whole."

Tobias smiled.

"You haven't seen Christina lately?" I asked.

"Actually yes I have. She was zip lining with Zeke and Cara."

"Did you zip line with them?"

"Nope. I stayed with Shauna."

I knew before he even told me. Tobias's number of fears hasn't changed and nor have his fears. He's still afraid of Marcus, but not in the way he used to be. We've all changed a lot. To this day, I still wonder how my life would have been if I had chosen a different faction. Would I have ever loved Tobias?

"The bureau made leg braces for Shauna. She's still having trouble using them but she's getting used to it." Tobias said.

What if Jeanine's attack on Abnegation never happened? What if the experiments never happened?

"Tris?" Tobias said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

If the attack on Abnegation never happened, would I still have my parents? I've lost so many over the past few years. Would I have still had them? I pushed the thought to the back of my head and continued to listen to Tobias's complaints about his rival.

Tobias

I know Tris isn't really listening. Something's bothering her. I'll get to the bottom of this but for now, I need to distract her.

"Good morning." Evelyn said as she walked in with Ten.

"Good-" I started but I was interrupted by our front door slamming.

"Whoever it is, you entered a home filled with former Dauntless!" Tris yelled.

"Just me!" A male voice said.

"Uncle Caleb!" Ten said with false enthusiasm.

"I have some news. The other experiments have been cancelled thanks to the Bureau. Everyone is finally free to live the lives we are supposed to be living." Caleb announced. Tris may have forgiven him but _I_ will never.

"Caleb, may I ask how you know this? The government was planning to announce it to Chicago today." I asked suspiciously.

"Well pansycake, guess who's the governor's assistant?" Caleb smiled.

"_You're_ the governor's assistant?" Tris grinned. She seemed happy for him.

"Nope but Cara is! She told me when I was visited to drop off some reports on Chicago's educational system."

"Uncle Caleb, what are the experiments?" Ten looked confused.

"You'll learn about them in a few years." Evelyn told her.

Here we are. We went from caged animals in the eyes of the old Bureau to equal human beings. No one is judged by genetics, faction or race. We've finally been able to restore our society after the Purity War. This must be what our ancestors wanted for us. This is it. It was our destiny. After all the horrible choices we made, after all the mistakes, we finally made the right decisions. They say one choice can transform you. It's exactly what happened. The old Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton would have never been this brave. The moment we decided to choose Dauntless, everything changed. This was all meant to be. We hardly hear 'divergent' these days. Nobody cares anymore. This is how it should be. Glad we humans _can_ actually change.


End file.
